


Sweet Dreams

by frankenkylee



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankenkylee/pseuds/frankenkylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zoe Benson is suddenly woken up by a loud noise, she rushes downstairs to find Kyle in a bit of a predicament. Great. It's 3 in the morning... Now what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A requested oneshot from Tumblr that I received a few months ago. :)

Zoe jolted out of bed, startled, breath hitching, and the loud shatter of glass rang in her ears. The room was dark; nothing but the dim haze of moonlight, fighting it's way through the white curtains, gently touching the only objects in the room that reflected it. She turned to look at the messed comforter on the bed diagonal from hers, expecting to see the presumptuous movie star witch sitting there with a distasteful look upon her face; but instead, she saw a solid mass wrapped in a thick white blanket, sleeping as soundly as a bear during hibernation. 

Normally, Madison was a light sleeper. A noise like that would have woken her almost instantaneously, and she would have shot up and gone off about how 'she can never get any of her goddamn beauty rest', before laying back down and drifting off just as fast as she had woken up. Zoe wondered if the noise had just been in her mind, in her nightmare, seeming so real as to startle her out of a dead sleep. Either that, or Madison was just drugged up on some really heavy shit; which is a good possibility.

Zoe's curiosity always got the best of her. After all, that's how she ended up in this coven anyway, discovering her secret 'power', if you could even call it that. She rolled the blankets down to the foot of her bed and swung her bare legs over the edge, taking a look around the room and letting them hang for a moment, before pushing herself off of the firm mattress. She grabbed her light pink satin robe off of the pole on her bed and slid her thin arms through the flowing sleeves, tying it in a loose bow around her waist. Her long golden hair hung in her face, and she tucked an annoying strand behind her ear, being careful not to make the wooden floor creak as she stepped carefully toward the bedroom door. She opened and closed it slowly as she made her way through; and she tiptoed down the angel-wing staircase of Miss Robichaux's Academy, running her hand along the pristine handrail that followed the curve, all the way down to the bottom. Zoe couldn't understand how the loud crash had not woken any of the other 6 people residing in the rooms of the Academy; but she was glad it didn't, for as she rounded the corner into the kitchen, she saw the boy, _her_ boy, sitting uncomfortably between the counter and the wooden butchering table, surrounded by broken glass, and absolutely covered in chocolate.

Zoe's jaw hung open as she brought her hands up to her lips, studying the scene before her. She looked over at the refrigerator; doors wide open, drawers pulled out, and a trail of chocolate smeared across the clean floor, leading up to the messy boy sitting on the ground with a cracked bowl in his lap. “Oh, Kyle!”

Zoe looked at the boy, whose expression was like that of a puppy who had gotten caught chewing up something it wasn't supposed to, and she ran her hand through her hair. “What did you do, Kyle? What happened?” She asked, almost annoyed in her tone, and Kyle hung his head down, feeling guilty and shameful. He stuck out his lower lip and pouted as he rubbed his eyes, smearing even more chocolate on his dirty face. Zoe shook her head angrily before squatting down in front of the boy and grabbing his arm, pulling it away from his face. She held it in front of him with a firm grip and squeezed it. “What did you _do_ , Kyle? Look at you, you're covered in chocolate!” Zoe brought her gaze down and looked at the cracked porcelain bowl sitting in between his legs, and she groaned. Delphine had filled it with pudding mix the night before, and she stowed it in the fridge to make some sort of chocolate pudding pie for Queenie.

Zoe huffed, not knowing exactly what move to make at this point. She was tired, frustrated, all she wanted to do was sleep, and now she had to deal with this. Still holding Kyle's arm, she shook it firmly, making Kyle pull away like a child, but she just held it tighter and pulled him back. “No! Kyle, look what you did. Look!” She pointed to the messy floor, hand prints lining the counter, and the large pieces of porcelain caked in pudding. Kyle shrunk down against the butchering table, his eyes shut tight, refusing to bring his attention to the chocolate massacre he created. “Look at the mess you made! Now I'm stuck having to clean all of this up. And Queenie is gonna wake up and have a shit fit because her chocolate is gone,” She threw his arm back down onto his lap, and he opened his eyes, looking up into her stern face. She leaned closer to him and pointed down at the mess. “ _Bad_ , Kyle. You were _bad_!”

Zoe felt as though she were reprimanding a child, the way he cowered back and looked at her guilty. That was the only way he understood things, speaking to him as if he were a young kid, it seemed to help his thought process. His brain was all mush; between the bus accident and the resurrection of his dead body, he wasn't sure what way was up anymore. Zoe stood up and turned to face the fridge, and she noticed the bottom of her thin robe was stained with chocolate. She felt herself get even more frustrated. “Oh, yeah. Fantastic.” She ignored it momentarily and bent down to pick up the broken bowl and it's few loose pieces. As she leaned over, she heard a quiet noise come from the boy behind her. She ignored that too, being that she was too annoyed to deal with him, and she stood back up to throw the broken bowl in the trash. She hastily walked to the sink, grabbing a dish towel from inside one of the many drawers, and she wet it with warm water and dish soap, and she sighed, still refusing to believe that she was woken out of a dead sleep and had to clean an entire kitchen at 3 in the morning.

She turned back toward the mess, and all of her anger diminished when she saw the blonde boy on the ground, hugging his knees as his wild curls hung down onto his forehead, tears threatening to pour over his puffy cheeks, and his bottom lip started to tremble. Zoe's hardened expression melted, and she set the dish towel on the counter across from him and squatted down to where he sat. “Oh, no no no Kyle, don't cry...”

And she felt her heart break into a million pieces when she heard him let out a broken squeak, cheeks becoming wet with tears. Zoe instantly felt guilty for scolding him. “Bad,” he sputtered into his sleeve as he wiped the snot dripping from his pink nose. His voice cracked, and he hiccuped, “B-Bad, Kyle, bad..”

Zoe quickly pulled him into her chest, no longer caring about the chocolate staining her robe. She rubbed his back with one hand and ran her fingers through his matted hair with the other, soothing him, and she shut her eyes tight as he clung to her and wept into her chest. “Oh, Kyle, you're not bad. You're not bad, I'm sorry,” she apologized to him, “I'm so sorry. I was just frustrated.”

How could she have been so callused with him? He doesn't know any better, he just wanted to eat something. Zoe felt horrible, so selfish. She gently pulled him off of her and looked into his tear-stained face and he sniveled, she wiped his tears with her thumb and chocolate smudged along with it. She smiled weakly at the boy, and smoothed down his curls. “I didn't mean to upset you. It's just chocolate, it's not a big deal. Right?”

Kyle sniffed loudly and stopped his tears, hesitantly nodding his head. Zoe smiled at him again, this time much more genuine, and she found herself laughing. Kyle cocked his head to the side, unsure of Zoe's emotion; one minute she was yelling at him, the next, she was doing the complete opposite. Kyle was a confused boy as it was, and things like this certainly didn't help.

She ran her hand through his sticky hair again, brushing it out of his face, and she let out a breathy sigh along with her smile. “Oh, look at you. You're all chocolatey.”

Kyle felt himself smile back, as he sensed the playful tone in Zoe's soft voice. He used his sleeve to wipe his cheeks again and looked up at the pretty girl, his eyes large and sweet. Zoe took her index finger and wiped some of the chocolate off of his forehead, touching it to her tongue and giving him another smile. “At least you taste good,” she smirked, trying to cheer him up.

Kyle cracked another smile; this one a bit more curious, intrigued. He lifted his hand, holding it up front of Zoe, and pressed a chocolate-coated finger against her lips. Zoe kissed the tip of his finger, letting the chocolate smear across her pink lips, and she traced her tongue along the part of them, tasting the sweet sugar. “Mm!”

Kyle watched her intently, his eyes following her tongue, and he found himself getting closer to her face. Zoe grinned at him, taking a swipe of chocolate off of the counter and dabbing the tip of his nose. She giggled, and Kyle crossed his eyes, trying to get his eyes to focus on the little brown dot on the middle of his face. “Here, you taste.” Zoe pressed her finger against his lips, just as he had done to her, and Kyle kissed her finger back; gently sucking the chocolate off. “Good, huh?”

Kyle's eyes returned their focus to Zoe's parted lips, which still had chocolate residing on them. He felt an impulse, a natural force; one that he had felt before when he was once alive, and it came back to him in pieces. He acted on the force, roughly pulling Zoe into him, pressing his lips into hers with such intensity, and Zoe gasped. Kyle clumsily pulled her closer as he moved his lips in rhythm, Zoe followed his lead, stiffly, a bit hesitant. Kyle let out a low groan, the taste of the sweet chocolate and her, it created fireworks on his tongue, and he needed her. 

Zoe pulled away for a second, looking into his dark eyes. He held her there, longing for her, waiting for her to respond with some sort of permission. Her heart punched the inside of her ribs, her mind racing, her heart aching. She wanted Kyle. She wanted him from the moment she met him at the frat party; the studious boy who wasn't your typical college kid, he had something. Something about him, she never really knew what it was, but it drew her to him, and she knew she couldn't have him. Her 'power', the one that had killed her boyfriend Charlie, she knew it would kill Kyle too. It was her fucking cunt, her Black Widow, as Madison referred to it; the second he entered her, it would turn his brains to scrambled eggs. But once the bus crashed and Madison had played Frankenstein, sewing all the strewn body parts together along with Kyle's head, he lost all that he was; but whatever it was that drew her, it still resided there, underneath all of his confusion. And Zoe's power was void, he was already dead.

Now, Kyle was different. He was vulnerable, aggressive, angered. Fueled with the frustration of not being able to communicate, or take care of himself. He needed a release, and Zoe _was_ that release.

Kyle pulled her in again, hungrily, and Zoe realized that he was more of a guy than she thought. He pulled her robe off of her shoulders, sliding his coated hands onto her bare chest; taking her breast into his hand and kneading it as he worked his tongue into her mouth. Zoe melted into him like hot wax, allowing his lips to find their way to her collarbone, his tongue darting out to taste her sweet skin mixed with the smooth chocolate. Kyle let out a low groan, feeling his dick stiffen, and he began suckling on her rosy tit, sending goosebumps down Zoe's spine.

She bit her lip and stifled a moan, feeling a bit flustered, and closed her eyes for a moment; she had never been this open with anyone before, not even Charlie. Yeah, sure, they had sex, but there was never such a bond; a connection between the two, and she knew it. Kyle's hand slipped down her slim stomach as he continued to toy her nipple with his tongue, and as he sloppily pulled at her black lace panties, Zoe's heart rate increased. He pulled his lips off of her perky nipple with a pop and looked up at her with intensity, the dark scar under his left eye seeming to disappear, and Zoe let out a breathy moan. She reached for his belt, jiggling it back and forth a few times before sliding it out from his belt loops and unzipping his jeans, and she took notice of the outline of his huge dick pushing through his gray boxers. Without taking him out of his underwear, Zoe slipped her hand into his pants, scratching at his treasure trail and gently tracing over his stitches where the base of his cock met his pelvis, and Kyle moaned, sounding a bit frustrated. Zoe chuckled, taking her hand out from his boxers, and ran it through his sticky mane. “Mm, what's the matter?”

Kyle growled again, a deep, needy growl from within his throat, and Zoe smiled before gently pushing his shoulders down to the ground, forcing him onto his back. “Do you want me to touch you, Kyle?” She asked, gripping his boxers, teasing the boy. He bucked his hips and let out a heavy breath, his eyes rolling back with pleasure. Zoe raised her eyebrows, slowly pulling at his boxers, exposing more and more of his pelvis. “Oh, someone's a little eager, huh?”

Kyle rolled his hips forward again, fidgeting with excitement and anticipation, and Zoe finally pulled his boxers all the way down. His hard dick sprang free from it's restraint against his underwear, smacking against his stomach, and Zoe gasped at it's size. Kyle picked his head up off the floor to look at his sweet girl with her delicate fingers wrapped around his hard on, straddling him in nothing but her lace panties, and she was so beautiful. He wanted her, all of her; not just sexually, but in every way possible. No one could touch her, not anymore. He watched her, and as she ran her hand up and down his thick shaft, he felt pre-cum build up at his tip.

Without any sort of warning, Zoe plunged him deep into her throat, sucking him up, tasting the diverse mixture of the sweet, sugary chocolate and Kyle's salty, sweaty skin, and his eyes widened with surprise. He let out a guttural moan, and it echoed through the kitchen, probably waking the rest of the witches in the Academy; but at that point, the only thing that actually mattered was what was going on between him and his Zoe. He placed his hands on the sides of her head, guiding her up and down, thrusting himself into her sweet, wet mouth. She sucked him off, feeling herself soak her panties the more she did it; and soon she found herself being suddenly rolled onto her back, with Kyle looming over her, his dick bobbing free, dripping with a hot mixture of her saliva and his pre-cum.

Kyle looked at her, adoringly, lovingly, and positioned himself in front of her wet cunt. She felt her clit throbbing, aching for him, and her wetness dripped down her ass; forming a slippery spot on the hardwood kitchen floor. Kyle sloppily groped at her tangled golden hair with one hand; and with the other, he stimulated her, rubbing in circles around her swollen clit, making her leg twitch without control. She moaned his name, letting the four gentle letters spill off of her tongue, as she wrapped her thin legs around his bare waist, pulling him into her immediately, and he fucked her, clumsily, rapidly, uncontrollably; and she shut her eyes tight, moaning loudly, the pain and pleasure of her boy shoving himself in and out of her. He stretched her, filled her up, making her swoon with pleasure and writhe in pain, it was all too good. Zoe opened her eyes again and half expected to see blood dripping from his eyes, nose, and ears, just like she did with Charlie; but instead, she found him slack-jawed, grunting, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead, his damp curls bouncing every time he rocked his hips hard into her, his hands pulling at her sweaty hair, desperately trying to get a grip on something for more control. The slippery chocolate laying underneath and all over the two of them made it nearly impossible to stay in one spot on the kitchen floor.

“Z...Zoe,” Kyle grunted, his eyebrows furrowed, the veins in his forehead extending out. “Zoe, unh,” he gasped, throwing his head back onto his shoulders. “Zoe..”

His pretty little girl panted, clawing at his bare back, tits bouncing back and forth along with Kyle's movements, and she felt a build up at her core. His face alone was enough to make her orgasm, he looked so manly, so structured, so human. “Keep going Kyle, don't stop. Oh my _God_ ,” she bit her lip, raising her eyebrows, and let out a raspy growl, “Mm, _fuck_!”

Kyle shut his eyes tight, panting heavily with increasing speed, his thrusts getting sloppier and less rhythmic, indicating that he was close to his climax. He quickly took his hand and rapidly rubbed her clit in circles as he pumped in and out, making Zoe almost hit the fucking roof, and after bucking his hips a few more times, he came with a loud moan, spilling himself inside of her; and she counter reacted, soaking his hand in her hot juices. The boy collapsed on top of the girl, still resting inside of her, and they layed there; tangled up in each other with nothing but the sound of heavy breaths echoing throughout the kitchen.

Zoe shut her eyes peacefully and gently played with Kyle's soaking wet hair, relaxing the already sleepy boy who was listening intently to the sweet song of her heartbeat, and she smiled to herself. It really couldn't get any better than this.


End file.
